fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Missing Sock Phenomena
Missing Socks Phenomenon The Missing Socks Phenomenon is a series of incidents reported throughout the world with a common mishap which is the disappearing of socks. It specifically involves cases where just “one” sock is missing from a pair. Many theories have been developed to explain this anonymity, though nobody has justified this issue at hand. An estimated 2.4 million socks have been reported lost since the first incident in 1992 by a women name Casey Smith. Origin Common folklore explains a plethora of theories for the absence of socks. One of the most common theories is that socks are being stolen by other worldly creatures such as goblins, elves, and the Everyday Sock Monster. Orthopedic Scientists, Dr. Franz Hemmingway, believes that the wear on daily worn socks can ultimately disintegrate while in the drying cycle of dryer leaving socks without a pair. Some even go to lengths and claim that socks can teleport out of any laundry appliance. Smith’s Divorce Trial ''' On September 8th, 1992, in Hanford, California, a woman named Casey Smith, settled for a divorce with her husband for 13 years, Daniel Smith, after constant issues with missing socks. Casey Smith was lead to believe that Daniel was secretly stealing her socks and selling them for retail price in the black market. To everyone’s utter disbelief her story proved factual. False claims have been made by Daniel saying that she “might” have just misplaced them or miscounted them while placing them into the washer. Sufficient evidence eventually leads to his demise and ruling of being in fact guilty for multiple counts of sock theft. He was sentenced to jail for 5-15 years but somehow escaped while heading Corcoran State Prison. The bus collided with an oncoming vehicle leaving many future inmates injured and some absent, including Daniel Smith. Nobody knows his whereabouts but some believe he died while leaving the site of the crash. Some believe he now goes around to people’s houses and steal socks. Refer to Everyday Sock Monster for more detail. '''Tupperware Theory Experiment ''' On February 18th, 2016, Randy Alonzo, a Filipino American, discovered an abundance of missing socks. Randy believed he was misplacing socks. He then ran multiple experiments to verify the disappearance of socks. He bought ten pairs of Hanes low-cut ankle socks that came with five pairs of white and five pairs of black. He bought pairs of grey, green, and pink socks to test various colors as well to see if they differ in results. He washed his socks periodically over the course of one month and noticed a trend. He was missing a sock from each pair except pink which was completely gone. '''Results Randy began to wonder where all the missing socks were. He dismantled both washer and dryer and none were to be found. But strangely he recalled, “…an escalated number of Tupperware lids”. He had an estimated 30 containers but 42 lids. He was convinced that the acclaimed 12 missing socks have somehow turned into Tupperware lids. Scientists all around the world are surveying to see if there is any correlation to the increase in Tupperware lids and the disappearance of socks.